Carnival Noche inesperada
by mooniemouse27
Summary: Bueno este es un... como decirlo asi un 1827.. aunque la verdad no se dicen mucho los nombres es mi segundo lemmon de esta pareja y amm.. leanlo y diganme si les gusta si? :


**Bueno, este sera el primer fic que suba a esta pagina... solo eh publicado dos en mi vida.. creo xDDD y emmm es el primero de su clase... pero no el que escribo... u.u aaaawwwnnnn espero que les guste... :)**

**~Carnival~**

**Noche inesperada...**

Se situó detrás de el tomándolo por sorpresa, no sabía que es lo que estaba haciendo simplemente se dejaba llevar por lo que su cuerpo le pedía, quería tenerlo más cerca hacerlo suyo. Le susurro al oído palabras que en su vida pensó decir, que le importaba ahora, todo era culpa del ambiente, del momento, del alcohol. Estaba seguro que después de esta noche no recordaría nada ni el tampoco.

Le puso frente a sí, le beso frenéticamente sin saber siquiera si el otro fuese a responderle o si tal vez recibiría un buen golpe por su parte. Se equivoco, lo sospecho? no sabía que había pasado le estaba correspondiendo y al igual que él este quería mas, empezó a recorrer su pecho dándole caricias que le encendían mas, lo pego a la pared más cercana, que le importaba si le veían es mas ya no creía que si eso pasaba le reprendieran todos en ese lugar estaban en las mismas situaciones unos ya incluso iban más allá de él, bajo al cuello del menor mordiendo, lamiendo y de vez en cuando proporcionándole besos, porque en si lo que estaba haciendo ahora no era por amor, no, era por deseo, por libio y lujuria, se relamió los labios y saboreo nuevamente esa piel que ya se encontraba impregnada de sudor por las recientes actividades que su dueño había llevado a cabo y también por que la cercanía de su cuerpo había aumentado la temperatura de ambos cuerpos. Se sintió presa de sus propios deseos, algo en su entrepierna empezaba a dolerle, su "pareja" parecía igual, juntó sus cuerpos rozando sobre la tela cada vez mas ambos miembros, le desabrochó la camisa que llevaba puesta y empezó a recorrer ese pecho con su lengua, que importaba su sentido del tacto ahora, el solo quería utilizar su lengua para recorrer cada área de ese pequeño y frágil cuerpo, su presa empezaba sentirse incomoda, sintió como le alejaban de manera brusca, nunca pensó que tuviese tanta fuerza, levanto la vista nuevamente para amenazarle pero lo vio encaminarse más bien tambaleándose hacia una puerta, por supuesto que no le dejaría ir ya se encontraba encendido totalmente, no iba a dejar escapar a su presa. Le dio alcance nuevamente por la espalda y el menor simplemente emitió un leve quejido sin embargo no le dio demasiada importancia y le tomó por las mangas apartándolo nuevamente, no supo cómo pero ya se encontraba fuera de aquella infestada sala y ahora estaban en una habitación un poco mas privada, al parecer al menor si le importaba que le viran ser como en realidad era; un pervertido, así era, aquel rostro de niño bobo e inocente era solo una farsa lo comprobó al sentir al menor bajar hasta su entrepierna y ocuparse el mismo del problema que tenia ahí abajo sin ningún pudor y sin que el mismo le ordenase. Lo hacía por iniciativa propia.

Escuchó el cierre bajar y sentir las jóvenes manos posarse sobre la tela de su ropa interior, gimió leve ante el contacto sin que el otro se diera cuenta. Le estaba masajeando lenta y tortuosamente, poco a poco sentía como el menor iba liberando su miembro de la estorbosa tela y lo siguiente que sintió fue la sensación húmeda que le brindaba aquella boca, le estaba lamiendo, besando y mordiendo levemente eso lo estaba volviendo loco, sentía que en cualquier momento se vendría. El castaño parecía disfrutar de su miembro como si de un dulce se tratara le observó, su rostro estaba totalmente rojo y con una mirada de lujuria que nunca pensó verle, una mordida mas y termino viniéndose en su boca, salpicando el rostro del menor quien se encontraba saboreando su semilla de manera "inocente". Le sacó de control ver esas expresiones, esa actitud. Se le tiró encima como si fuese a comérselo, volvió a esos labios que se encontraban manchados en esos momentos, sus manos se dirigían a los pantalones del menor que aun estaban abrochados, en un rápido movimiento pudo deshacerse de esa prenda y también de la ropa interior del castaño, ahora era su turno, empezaba a masajear primero su entrepierna, besaba el pecho desnudo nuevamente y se entretuvo con aquellos botones rosas mordisqueándolos y haciendo sangrar uno de ellos, el gemido de dolor y placer no se hizo esperar, resonó en toda su cabeza, debía memorizar cada sonido erótico que emitía aquel ser y también memorizar cada parte de ese cuerpo, bajó al ombligo donde se detuvo saboreando aquel hoyito, metiendo su lengua, rodeándola, mordiendo también la piel que le rodeaba, debía marcarlo. No le interesaba por que lo hacía pero nadie más podía, debía tocar aquel cuerpo que era suyo y de nadie más, pobre de aquel que siquiera le mirase. Esta vez le puso atención al miembro del pequeño primero una de sus manos se ocupó de él, subiendo y bajando, acariciando, apretando. Los gemidos se hacían mas fuertes, mas continuos, decidió que era hora de saborear aquel pedazo de carne que se encontraba palpitando, lo introdujo en su boca comenzó dándole mordiscos, luego metiendo y sacándolo de su boca simulando una penetración el cuerpo bajo suyo se retorcía y gemía sin parar, decía algo pero no le prestaba interés, se encontraba ocupado prestándole atención a su miembro mientras sus manos recorrían los muslos y el trasero del menor. Un grito y algo viscoso le había anunciado que su tarea había dado éxito, se había corrido, lamio sus labios saboreando ese amargo y a la vez dulce sabor, tomó un poco de ese liquido y lo llevo a la tierna y rosada entrada de su ahora amante? No sabía como decirle… , pasó su lengua por ella sintiéndole estremecer y a él recorrerle una descarga eléctrica por su espina dorsal esa sensación era deliciosa, introdujo un dedo escuchando el quejido fuerte y claro que había emitido aquel cuerpo, introdujo el segundo y empezaba a simular pequeñas embestidas también, abriendo y cerrando los dedos con movimientos de tijeras, introdujo un tercer dedo y supo que ya era el momento, su miembro había vuelto a endurecerse, lo colocó en la entrada del castaño pero este se movió inesperadamente y cambio los lugares quedando él abajo y aquel pequeño cuerpo sobre él. Se sorprendió pero nada iba a perturbarle y excitarle mas que ver a ese herbívoro apoyarse con una mano en su pecho y con la otra ayudarse a auto penetrarse, era la escena mas erótica que se pudo imaginar, el rostro de aquel ser que siempre se encontraba con expresiones de miedo, angustia o inocencia ahora se encontraba lleno de lujuria, excitación, perversión acompañado de un notorio sonrojo y aquel liquido blanco escurriendo por sus labios, mas ideal no se lo pudo imaginar. Sintió por fin su miembro dentro de aquella estrecha y cálida cavidad, creyó que no debía moverse hasta que su pequeño por fin se acostumbrase, pero fue este el que tomo las riendas de la situación y empezó a mover sus caderas, subiendo y bajando, no pudo evitarlo, sus gemidos iban en aumento al sentir aquel cuerpo estrechando su miembro, rozándolo y acariciándolo. Se sentía en el cielo con todas aquellas sensaciones pero eso no se iba a quedar así tomó a Tsuna de la cintura y lo embistió poniéndolo nuevamente en el suelo y a él encima suyo, comenzó él entonces a tomar el control sacando y metiendo su miembro hundiéndolo mas en cada estocada-

-aaaahhh! – era ahí, por fin encontró el punto más sensible de su amante, sí amante…, movía sus caderas más rápido, tomó el miembro del menor masajeándolo sintiendo como el otro se estremecía por ambas fuentes de placer. Al final terminaron, primero Tsuna había terminado con un orgasmo viniéndose en su mano y gritando su nombre –aaahhmmm Hibari aah!- y el se había corrido dentro del cuerpo del menor al sentir como aquellas paredes estrechaban aun mas su miembro.- aaahhhhh!-. Salió de su pequeño acomodando su cuerpo a su lado tomándolo de la cintura y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho propio, aun sentía la respiración agitada del castaño, le dio pequeñas caricias sintiendo como aquella alma abandonaba este mundo y se entregaba al de Morfeo, mejor así, no sabía que decirle ya buscaría las palabras correctas al despertar, dicho esto él también cerró los ojos durmiéndose envolviendo ese cuerpo con sus brazos de manera posesiva a partir de esa noche él era suyo, solo suyo. Y que le importaba que el alcohol le haya empujado a hacerlo la próxima vez lo tendría gimiendo en plena lucidez.

**o.o... que les parecio? merezco algun review?**

**xDDDD soy nueva y ya ando pidiendo xDDDDD**


End file.
